


Slaughter Me

by alchemicalair



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, more tags tba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalair/pseuds/alchemicalair
Summary: What would happen if different people had been driven to murder, or if different people had been the victims?*This will update inconsistently





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted on my Wattpad as well (hangmansgambit)! Sorry if I go a while without posting, I've got a lot on my plate, but I'm trying to write this whenever I can. If you have a killer/victim pair you want to see written, contact my writing account on Vent (@cimorene).

This is a collection of stories that will explore what could have happened if different characters became blackened, if they became blackened in different ways from their canon, et cetera.  
As this is a danganronpa story, it will contain violence, murder, text-based gore, nsfw topics, and other possibly disturbing subjects.  
If you cannot deal with this, I recommend you do not proceed further.  
That being said, if you do choose to read it, I hope you enjoy it. I am most definitely open to requests or constructive criticism.

-N


	2. Batter Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka's plans from the first chapter go as expected. And then they don't.

Sayaka slipped the note under Leon's door with a soft hum, looking around for anyone else that might be outside of their rooms. There was no one, of course, since they had made an agreement to stay in their rooms during nighttime.  
But it wasn't binding. So there she was.  
  
Straightening back up, she twirled her hair between her fingers absentmindedly, heading back to Makoto's room. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. For a moment that concerned her, but no one could hear it. _The rooms are all soundproof_ , she reminded herself. _You're fine._  
  
When she got back, she sat down on the bed, staring at the knife she had brought from the kitchen. She could do this.  
  
It didn't really even matter if the specific event in her video had actually happened. It still shook her. Her group was gone. People were already forgetting about her as she stayed in this joke of a school.  
That was unacceptable.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door soon enough. _He's here._ Taking a deep, shaky breath, the girl hid the knife under the pillow and bounced over to the door, opening it with what she hoped was a sultry smile. "You came. I was a little worried."  
  
Leon grinned back a her, looking her over before he responded. "Well obviously I wasn't gonna turn down an invitation to come to your room at night." Of course not, given the implications. She giggled and shoved him playfully before taking his hand and pulling him inside.  
  
Within moments, his hands all over her, and she was pushed against the wall, a little bit harder than he meant. She banged her head against the wall, making a squeaking noise. "S-shit, sorry."  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just... Keep going." He happily obliged, moving his hands to the wall on either side of her. With a sound that was almost a purr, she leaned forward to kiss him, pressing her hands against his chest. A sigh left him as he kissed back, pressing himself up against her. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.  
  
They only broke the kiss when it became necessary to breathe, chests heaving.  
Even though she knew this was just to get his guard down, it was nice.  
  
"Hey, babe, not complaining or anything, but why'd you invite me?" Why _had_ she invited him? Shit. He was way stronger than her. Bad idea. But it was too late to turn back now.  
  
With a huff, she looked to the side, forcing a little blush. "Well, you know... I'm scared. We all got those videos, a-and mine was just... So scary. I needed some kind of comfort, and I thought you were the best guy here to go to."  
  
"Fair enough." He shrugged and went back to kissing her, hands slipping under her shirt after a little while. His fingers traced their way up her sides, settling on her breasts after a moment. At that, she pushed him away so she could tug off her shirt, showing her lacy, barely there bra. His eyes widened.  
  
She smirked at his reaction, grabbing him by the shirt and tugging him towards the bed, kissing him on the way there. A hand slipped down between his legs to feel him up and yeah, he was excited. The others would see that when they found the body tomorrow. A little gross.  
  
Shoving that thought aside, she discarded the rest of her clothes quickly -- she couldn't get them bloody. Slightly shaky fingers moved to slide his jacket off before she pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him. "Close your eyes, okay? I want this to be a surprise for you." She dropped her voice some, trying to sound husky. He quickly did as she said, and that's when she made her move.  
  
After a few nervous breaths, she grabbed the knife from under the pillow and held it above her before plunging it down into his chest. His eyes flew open, but he was already wounded and hardly in a position to fight back. So she did it again. And again. And again, until he stopped moving.  
  
Gasping for air, she stared down at his now-lifeless form, shocked. "I did it..." Okay. Okay. She needed to collect herself, think about how to cover it up. First she needed to wait for him to stop bleeding so she could move the body without bloodstains. There's no way Makoto would just leave the body out in the open or make drag marks, right? That would be too obvious. He isn't that stupid.  
  
So she rolled off of him and waited.  
  
When she was sure no more blood was coming out of him, she grabbed his body, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him into the bathroom with no small amount of difficulty. His body was shoved into the corner behind the door.  
  
Next, she went back into the main room, flipping the mattress over. There was no other real way to hide the blood.  
  
She would have to wash up in the morning, as soon as the water was back on.  
  
And so, Sayaka fell into an uneasy sleep, forgetting to cover a crucial piece of evidence.  
Their nameplates were still switched.  
  
And Makoto won.   
  
\------  
  
 _Sayaka Maizono has been found guilty._  
  
She's in a room. A stadium? It's dark, but there's a spotlight on her. And she has an audience. Below her feet, there's a point counter, presumably to measure audience approval. So that's all she has to do, keep them happy? Simple enough. She's not the Ultimate Idol for nothing. So she grabs the microphone and starts to sing, almost confident that she'll be able to please the crowd. Oh god, she might actually live. They like it! They're cheering, some are singing along. The crowd is all Monokumas, which is a little creepy, but no matter as long as they're happy.  
She's okay.  
  
Until she isn't.  
  
Some of the Monokumas rush forward after a while of her performance and tear the point counter to shreds. And then she hears it. A creaking sound, coming from above her, like something's about to fall.  
  
She stops singing and tries to rush off the stage, but she's pushed back by the bears. All she can do is wait. Then something snaps, and the last thing she hears before she's crushed is maniacal laughter.  
  
Then she doesn't hear anything.


End file.
